


Some People Say It Looks Good

by trashhearts67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependent Winchesters (Supernatural), Dean is gone and Sam is totally fine, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not, Sam Winchester's Season 14 Angst Beard, Season/Series 14, Shaving, Weechesters, by way of flashbacks, first fic ever please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhearts67/pseuds/trashhearts67
Summary: Sam goes to shave sometime after Michael takes Dean, but can’t do it because shaving reminds him of Dean.—I mean, WHO ELSE WOULD'VE TAUGHT HIM.This is my first fic ever. Special thanks to LeafZelindor for the inspiration and help!!





	Some People Say It Looks Good

Sam doesn’t shave. 

 

He tries, okay. The first week after Dean disappears, he wakes up from an accidental nap in the library, and makes his way to the bathroom. He relieves himself and then washes his hands and face in the sink, and as his hands pass over his stubble, he thinks about it. He should probably shave. It’s been at least four days (maybe more, he’s honestly not sure), and the scruff has went past a five o’clock shadow right into actual beard territory. Dean would have a field day if he saw. The others have made passing comments about it—some in support (one girl practically leered at him over a meeting the other day), some in concern. Mom looks at him as if his facial hair alone is a ticking time bomb. He guesses it doesn’t look half bad. But it just sort of. Happened.  


He keeps telling everyone it’s because he doesn’t have the time, but what else would he say? Because the truth is dumb. It’s childish, and it’s sad.  


The truth is that the barest hint of shaving cream makes him see lanky, awkward teenage him in the mirror, staring up at a cocky 19 year old Dean, whose grin can still be found through a half shaven mess, as they bicker about whether Sam should learn to do it or not. Sam remembers Dean calling him a baby face, and he remembers defiantly shoving said face against his brother’s hand and almost screeching, “Feel! There’s definitely a few hairs Dean! Come on, please. I don’t want to look like some patchy faced weirdo!”  
And the way Dean had just sat there—his hand on Sam’s cheek, with a soft, sad look lurking behind the ever-present smirk—before tearing himself away, going back to the mirror with razor in hand, clearing his throat, and saying, “Well hell, maybe you’re right Sammy. Maybe it is time.”  
And Sam had beamed up at his brother’s foam covered reflection. Sam remembers all of that.  


Every stupid disposable razor he sees also can fuck right off. Seeing one on the corner of his sink in the middle of the night, he’s instantly reminded of his big brother leaning in and putting a hand over his, all “easy there, Tiger, don’t wanna slice up that pretty face” and Sam not being able to breathe as they both guide the blade along his jaw. Dean shaves the trickier spots for him the first time, with one hand cradling his neck and the other carefully mapping Sam’s vulnerable skin, his eyebrows drawn in intense concentration. And Sam had forgotten how it felt to be the epicenter of Dean’s attention. How it makes his insides warm and his mind go quiet. Sam can wash his own damn face, and grumbles as much, but Dean’s helping him anyway. Sam can’t recall the last time they touched so much. His clean and newly-shaven face is flushed when he catches a glimpse of it over Dean’s shoulder.  


So Sam can’t stand the sight of anything related to shaving. He feels like he’s going a bit insane over it. In a fit of desperation and rage-filled heartache one morning, he throws it all out. Now even if he could, even if he wanted to, it’s too much effort to rebuy all the stuff he’d need when there’s more important things going on. When he needs to find Dean. (Not to mention, Dean is the one who always buys the grooming stuff anyway, so he’ll just wait until Dean can buy everything again. That’s his job, not Sam’s. Sam isn’t going to start taking over all the things that Dean did because then he’d have to admit the possibility—of nothing. Dean will be back soon. Dean always comes back. And he’ll bitch about the beard and he’ll buy more razors and just. Dean will be here. And Sam won’t keep seeing him everywhere he isn’t.) 

So Sam doesn’t shave.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as thecalilove


End file.
